A Noble Spirit
by Sammie Spitz
Summary: (12) This was a story I was originally going to send to the Neopian Times. but, I decided to put it here instead. Coltezan's help goes beyond the limits of his shrine.


A Noble Spirit  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
A pack of four Neopets walked through the streets of a busy Neopian city. Tessie, a blue Cybunny, Pounce, a yellow Kougra, Marx, a blue Moehog, and Marcie, a red Peophin, walked on the sidewalk.  
  
"Now, you remember what we went through about being polite when we get to the Neopian Times building, I hope." she told them, "Keep your paws and hooves to yourselves. Pounce, don't stalk behind anyone. It scares them. Marx, please don't snort at people. Marcie, watch where you put your hooves."  
  
"Do you think they'll beleive us?" Marx asked.  
  
"Of course they will." Tessie answered, "It's pretty beleivable."  
  
  
  
"Come again?" The blue news Techo asked.  
  
"We saw Coltezan!" Tessie repeated.  
  
"Hasen't he been dead for a while?"  
  
"We saw his ghost! He saved us, in fact!" Marcie added.  
  
The Techo took his pen from his news hat and grabbed a notepad, saying, "This should be intresting. Now, just tell me what happened from the begining."  
  
Tessie started, "Well, it all started when our owner, Ben, took us to the Lost Desert for our vacation..."  
  
  
  
"Isn't the Lost Desert great?" Ben asked, as they walked through the numerous market stalls outside the walls of Sahkmet City.  
  
"It's kind of hot." Tessie muttered.  
  
"Well, it's better than our vacation on Terror Mountian." Pounce commented, "There was a blizzard the whole time we were there and we were stuck in the lodge."  
  
"It stopped snowing eventually." Tessie answered.  
  
"Yeah, the day we left." Marx laughed.  
  
"Well, I didn't hear anyone complaining on the trip we took to Mystery Island. And it rained most of the time." Ben said.  
  
"Cause we couldn't hear it above Marcie screaming when the locals tried to meet her." Tessie answered.  
  
"Well, let's just put our old vacations behind us." Ben finally told them, "Now, we can look foward to sun, sand and history."  
  
Pounce looked out at some ruins in the distance. He took noticed of the tall tower-like structure and went over to Ben.  
  
"Papi, what's that?" He asked.   
  
Ben looked over and smiled. He told them, "A good place to start."  
  
They went over to the tower and he explained, "This is the shrine of King Coltezan III. He used to be the ruler of Sahkmet."  
  
"Was he a good king?" Pounce asked.  
  
"Oh yes, he was a great king. In fact, legend had it that, to this day, his spirit still likes to help anyone that visits his shrine."  
  
A grey Lupe appeared next to them and said, "I see your visiting Coltezan's Shrine."  
  
"Yeah, we're tourists on vacation."  
  
"Well, welcome to the desert."  
  
They turned to the shrine again. Then, Ben asked, "Say, do you happen to know of any good.." He turned, and the Lupe was gone, "...hotels? Where'd he go?"  
  
"Maybe he's shy." Marx suggested.   
  
"If he's so shy, why'd he come over the first time?"  
  
"Who knows? We should probably just leave him alone." Tessie said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. We'd better go into town and get a room before they all fill up."  
  
  
  
Tessie, Marx, Pounce and Marcie were laying on the beds in their room. They'd been wandering around in the city and market for hours. Now, they just wanted to rest and relax. Ben suddenly came in.  
  
"Man, this place is great! Anyone willing to come with me and do a little more exploring?" He was answered by a chorus of groans and complaints.  
  
"OK, OK, you don't have to. I'm gonna go and explore a little bit. I'll be back in a couple hours." When he left, all of his pets went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Tessie. Tessie, get up." Marcie nagged. Tessie shook her head.  
  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
"Papi didn't come back yet." She pointed out the window, which now had a red and orange sunset, "It's going for sun down and he still isn't back. Do you think anything bad happened?"  
  
As the others started to wake up, Tessie replied, "You're right. We'd better look for him."  
  
  
  
They went out into the desert and started calling for Ben. As they did, they started remembering all the stories the locals had been telling about theives. They started rushing through the desert, getting more and more worried. Finally, they came across him. He was standing around, trying to figure out which way to go.  
  
"Oh, hi, guys." He greeted, "Am I glad to see you. I saw this group of pets going out here and I followed them. But, a sand storm kicked up and I got lost."  
  
"We'd better just get back before anything else happens." Tessie told them.  
  
"Not so fast!" A voice shouted. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of theives. They were a mix of humans and a variety of Neopets, all entirely dressed in black except for their eyes.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Ben stuttered.  
  
"Your Valuables." One of the humans stated. Suddenly, there was a howl. Standing behind them was the grey Lupe from before. He was growling and his fur was bristling up.  
  
"Get away from them!" He demanded.  
  
The theives just laughed. He demanded, louder, "I said, get away from them! And if I have to ask you again, you will be sorry you ever crossed paths with me."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" A Kau snorted, "King Coltezan?" Suddenly, the Lupe started to glow. Then, in a flash, he changed. He now wore his royal outfit and clothes. It really was King Coltezan.  
  
The king started howling and growling. The theives rushed off in different directions. He then walked up to the group and asked, "Did they hurt you at all?"  
  
"No, we're fine." Ben said.  
  
  
  
"And he lead us back to the city." Tessie finished, "It really happened. I swear it did."  
  
"Interesting." The Techo commented, "Alright, I'll show this to my boss and see if he'll put it in."  
  
The four pets filed out of the office. Tessie turned around and asked, "You DO beleive us, right?"  
  
"Sure I do." When the door closed, the Techo gave a friendly laugh, "Clever kids. This story's worth a post in the Short Story section at least."   
  
  
  
As they stepped out of the building, Pounce asked, "Do you think he beleived us?"  
  
"I doubt it." Marx answered, "Something in his voice told me he didn't beleive it but was trying to be nice about it. He must have thought we were delusional out there or playing a trick or something."  
  
"Yeah." Tessie commented, as they started walking, "Maybe we were seeing things. I mean it was pretty hot out there and-" She was cut off when she suddenly noticed two Unis, chasing each other down the street, about to run right into her. She jumped off to the side, onto the street, dodging them.  
  
"Will you watch where your going?!" She shouted. While she was shouting, she failed to notice the truck coming down the street.  
  
The truck beeped it's horn. Tessie looked over, then promptly covered her eyes. Everyone watched on as the truck got closer and closer. Suddenly, a silver flash rushed up to Tessie. It turned out to be a silver grey Lupe. He picked Tessie up and then jumped back to the other side of the street, where her brothers and sisters were, the truck missing him by an inch.  
  
The Lupe put her down on the sidewalk and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just got the daylights scared out of me. Thanks for saving me." Tessie answered  
  
"Your welcome. Be a little more careful, alright?" He then trotted off down the street. Tessie watched, in awe, as the Lupe walked down the street, then disappeared when no one was looking.  
  
She smiled and whispered, "Thank you, your highness."  
  
THE END 


End file.
